Ms Crazy
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Have you ever seen someone as crazy as The Joker, himself? Have you ever wonder if, he ever met that said crazy person? In Arkham anything can happen. Here's the story. Summary sucks! Please review and be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Here's a new story I've had in mind. I hope you like it. And don't worry the story will get better. Sorry, it's so short. This chapter is just some what introducing the OC. Please review!

* * *

><p>"Hello, Nancy. My name Dr. Victoria Mitchell, and I'll be your psychoanalyst." The lady said, with a clipboard.<p>

"It's nice to met you. So what do you want to talk about first?"

"How about your childhood?"

"Okay. I was born to Lacey Wesley and Marc Harold. My mom was only 16 when she had me. My parents did all they could to raise me. My dad decided to enroll in the army, you know to make a better living for us. But, when I turned 5 my dad was killed. My mom she couldn't handle my dad not being there, so she turned to drugs and stripping."

"And did that effect you?"

"It affected me a great deal. The whole neighborhood and school knew about my mom's drug problem and stripping. I isolated myself from everyone and everything. That was until I was taken away."

"What do you mean taken away?"

"I was taken by Child Protective Services. I've been pass in-between foster homes."

"Wasn't there an incident at one of the homes you were living in."

I chuckled and smiled,"Yes, as a matter of fact there was."

scribbled something down on her clipboard,"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well my foster mom at the time and I had an altercation. She was accusing me of driving away her boyfriend. She was getting on my nerves, so I burned her face."

"With what?"

"Oh, nothing serious just an iron." It was nothing really, I've done worse.

"What was it like?"

"It was great. Just hearing her scream out in pain, was like a complete rush."

"And that's when you was amitted here?"

"Yep!"

"How old were you?"

"I was 16. You know doc, I wasn't a bad girl. I was just misunderstood."

"I know, Nancy.", gave an sympathetic smile and left.

* * *

><p>Same story, different doctor. After a couple of sessions, my doctors leave. They say it's beacuse I creep them out with my blank stare, while telling my gory stories.<p>

"How long do you think she'll last?" One of the guards asked, who's name was Ron.

"I'll give her a week."

He chuckled as we arrived at my cell door,"Your something else, Nancy. Well, here's your stop."

"Come on, Ron! I hate sitting in this room, all alone!" I pouted

"Sorry, but you know the rules. Besides I-" Ron was interrupted by loud, high-pitched laugh. We turned around to see a tall man with green hair being dragged down the hall. I knew exactly who it was, The Joker. The guards dragged him right pass me and Ron, causing Joker and I to have eye contact for a split second. He had empty dark eyes, they seem..interesting. Ron sighed and opened up my cell door, pushing me gently into the cell.

"I gotta go Nancy. They probably need some help with Joker, he can be a handful." With that he closed my cell door and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, you guys! I'm glad you like the story. I honestly thought you guys were going to hate it. The first two chapter maybe going slow, but it's just warming you guys up for future chapters. Please, forgive me if I don't capture the Joker right on somethings or in some chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, keep reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Hello, Nancy. How are you?"<p>

I played with a loose tread of my jumpsuit,"I'm fine, doctor. How about you?"

"I'm wonderful-"

"I see you had a good night with the husband."

"How did you know?"

"The wedding ring. Do you know what they say about marriage, ?"

"What?"

"It's always happy at first, until you see your spouse's true colors." I saw the look on her on face, I smiled in satisfaction.

shifted in her seat uncomfortable, and cleared her throat,"Can we get on with this session, please?"

"Sure."

"So, how was your day after I left yesterday?"

"It was dull. Well, that was until I had an amazing dream."

"What was that said "dream"?" She continued to write things on her clipboard.

"Oh, I just had a dream that I slit your beautiful throat." I waited for her reaction, which was shock. When, I said that her mouth dropped open and she stopped writing.

"I'm sorry, just kidding!" I laughed at the look on her face. It was priceless.

"Oh, umm...so what was your real dream?" finally getting herself together.

"I had a dream. That for once, I was happy."

"Do you have any happy moments when you were a child, Nancy?"

"Yes, one actually."

"Would you mind telling me about that?"

"I was 4. My dad bought me one of those very expensive doll. You know the ones that the "rich kids" had. It was beautiful, my father said that I was as pretty as that doll. I smiled for the first time in a long time. That was one of the best memory, I stored inside my mind."

"I think that'll be all for today." Dr. Mitchell got done writing, then she got up and left.

* * *

><p>It was examine day, which mean't all the patients had to get check-ups. I hate this day with a passion. All the doctors do is inject you with all these unknown medcines. I was sitting in the chair, waiting on my turn when someone sat next to me. I look to see the Joker sitting next to me. He had shackles on his wrist and ankles, there was a guard standing next to him. I guess to keep a close eye on him.<p>

All of a sudden I got really nervous. I mean he was just so close, to me. But, I was excited at the same time. I admire his boldness, his way of thinking. The way he just takes charge, always one step ahead of everyone else.

"You know, you really should smile more, it makes you look prettier." Said the Joker, who was leaning slighty over in his seat towards me.

"Uhh, thanks." I slightly smiled

The guard put his hand on Joker's shoulder and pulled him back in his seat, roughly. I heard his back hit the wall pretty hard, I felt kind of bad for him. They treat him like crap and I thought I was treated bad.

"Nancy Harold!" My name was called by the nurse. I got up and walked into her office, but not before taking one last look at the Joker, who was smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone. Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry I've skipped two momths and a week, I just wanted to speed the story up. I hope it's good enough for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any ideas on were I should take the story, then tell me. Please, review!

* * *

><p>Two months, two long, freakin' months of therpay. Talking about the same things over and over. Replaying my life over and over. But the thing is I know, I know I'm crazy. And I don't need a therapist, to tell me that. Speaking of therapist, my physchoanalyst, did last a really long time. Well, that was a until, her husband got her pregnant and she lost the baby due to stress. Everyone thought it was my fault, I just wanted to feel her tummy. was nice enough to let me. How was I suppose to know pushing a pregnant woman's stomach in will kill the baby? Eventhough, it was kind of funny to watch her face turn into shock to pain in the matter of seconds.<p>

"You know, I heard about what you did."I looked up into those dark eyes of his. Jokers'.

"Aren't you suppose to be with guards?"

"Oh, well their alittle pre-occupied right now. If you know what I mean?"

I looked at with confusing written on my face.

"I put them to sleep, so to speak." Joker sat down next to me.

"What are you going to do, since your out for a couple minutes?"

He turned in his seat to look at me, "What you mean for a "couple of minutes"?"

"It depends on when and how you put them to sleep."

Joker smiled and said,"You know what? I like you. You seem so...so exotic."

I gave him a slight smile," Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are doing here?" I was in the medical wing, of the asylum. I had a splitting headache.

"I have a headache."

Joker was about to say something when the guards came running towards us.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I gotta go. I'll see you around later." With that said, he took off running with guards chasing after him.

I sighed and said to myself,"Only in Arkham."

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night, when I heard a loud crash sound. My eyes sprung open, then I saw flashing red lights and a loud alarm going off. It signaled a red alert, meaning really bad is happening or has happened. I got up out of my bed and walked over to my big, see through window. I saw guards and doctors running to something. Shouting and screaming, with fear and curiousity.<p>

The door of my cell opened and in stepped Joker. He was dressed in a long purple coat, hexagon shirt, and purple pants. His usual attire.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me, or are you going to come with me? Your pick." Without of second thought I ran out of the cell and soon gone out of Arkham Asylum.

* * *

><p>It has been a whole week since, Joker and I broke out of Arkham Asylum. I'm loving ever minute of our freedom. I never knew it could be fun terrorizing Gotham. It's like a never ending adredaline rush. I was now as we speak watching Joker, pace the floor.<p>

"Would you stop that? Your making my eyes cross." I knew what he was thinking about. On his last "mission" (robbing a bank) the Batman came and ruined his plans. Now, here he is making up more.

"I'm not stopping until, I'm one step ahead of Batman."

I tooked my feet off the table and stood up. I walked over towards him,"I'm just going to speed this boring process up a bit. Batman caught you, because weren't careful enough with your timing, right? Well-"

"I have a wonderful, idea! And your going to help me." Joker patted me on my head and kissed my cheek, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Nancy's picture is on my profile. I also hope you guys, like Nancy and Joker's relationship in this chapter. Please review!

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me? I can't believe I'm doing this." I watched as Joker strapped a bomb to my body. I thought this was the most craziest idea ever, but it was going to get us ahead and feared. And that's what we want.<p>

"Would you stop complaining? Sheesh, you women are so annoying."

"No wonder you aren't a ladies man." I rolled my hazel eyes at him.

Joker grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back, so that I was stareing into his dark eyes. "I got you didn't I?"

"Your brilliants attracted me to you, first. Then, there was your-" We were interrupted by one of his henchmen walking into the room without knocking. Causing Joker to let me go.

"Are you ready to go boss?"

"Of course!" All three of us walked out of the room. We made our way outside without being noticed. As we drove to the Gotham City Bank, Joker started to set the time on the bomb. The more I spend time with him, the more drawn I am to him. He's different from any other guy, not that I've been with any other guy. I'm not girlfriend material, if you know what I mean. He may be crazy, but so am I and I like it that way.

Before I knew we were already at the bank.

"It's ladies and gentleman" Joker started the to countdown. We jumped out of the van and walked into the bank. When, everyone saw us they started screaming and yelling. They all sounded like little rats and that made my ears hurt.

Joker shot a bullet into the air which cause everyone to stop running and take cover.

"Why did you all stop screaming. It made excellent theme music, don't you think, Nance?" He looked over at me. I simply smiled and nodded.

"Now, we don't have alot of time, so boys rack up on the money. Oh, and you girls behind the counter don't try any funny business. Or you all will be blown to pieces." He said, lifting up my shirt to show off the bomb. Everybody in the bank gasped in shock. I smiled at there fear. The 6 henchman jumped over the counter and filled the bags with money. While, the were doing that, I was sitting on the accountant table admiring my nail with the bomb's clock ticking away. I was thinking when go back to the "hideout" I was going to be very bored. I needed a toy to play with someone to do what I say, when I say it. I know what you guys are thinking. I have Joker, right? But he isn't the boss around type. If I want something from him, I would have to beg or do something for him. And that's getting real fast!

I looked up to see a very pretty girl looking at me. The girl had short-blonde hair, and brown eyes She look petrified, which made me smile. _The more scared, the more to lure into my plans. I've found my little toy, without even breaking a sweat., _I thought to myself. I got off the table and walked over towards the girl, I grabbed the girl by her blonde hair and dragged her over to Joker.

"Joker, honey can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Nancy?" I could tell he was annoyed, but whatever.

"Look what I've found!" I showed him the girl who was weeping.

"Okay, what is she suppose to be?"

"Well, you know how I need something to do when were at the hide out? Well, this is it! Can, I keep her?"

"No!"

I pouted and pleaded,"Please, I'll do anything!"

A big grin broke out on his face,"Anything?"

I bit my lip seductively,"Anything, please?"

"Fine, but she's your problem! Not mine!" I jumped up and down, excitely.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips,"Thanks, honey. Come on,...um...Dolly. Yeah, Dolly that's what I'm going to call you. Let's watch boys get the cash" I dragged her over to the guys. I have alot in store for Dolly and I. I see the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
